


Acceptance

by suckedintoanotherfandom



Series: A Shield Maiden Moves to Kirkwall [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders POV, Anders with that healing touch, Angst, Claustrophobia, Denial of Feelings, Dragons, F/M, Friends to "Is the love?", Jealousy, Partial Nudity, Pining, Sheer Bloody Panic, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckedintoanotherfandom/pseuds/suckedintoanotherfandom
Summary: Anders POV as his feelings for Safaera Hawke develop more than platonic friendship





	Acceptance

Anders came to Kirkwall, a year and a half later. _Better late than never. Karl, please still be there._ He was bidding his time, and planning his past lover's escape as he worked in a clinic he set up in Darktown. Anders knew of the way templars treated mages, spending a year in solitary confinement after his sixth escape attempt, but the rumors he heard of what happened in the Gallows was worse than he could imagine.

Anders had been talking to Karl regularly by letter, but the letters suddenly stopped about a week ago. He feared that Karl had been caught and would need to act fast to save his friend. Fearing for his friend's life, Anders sent Karl one last message, telling him to meet in the Chantry that night. The day he sent the letter was also when he met Safaera Hawke. She and her group of companions came in when he was healing a small boy.

His first thought was they were highwaymen who believed he was an easy target. Then the leader - a blonde, short-haired Ferelden - asked him about a way into the Deep Roads. Anders was about to refuse the request. Impulsively, he offered the maps for their help.

“Help you how? I draw the line at children and animals.”

He wasn’t expecting her to question his request. Regardless of his surprise, Anders shared his plan. She agreed to help him, despite the disapproving scoff from the guardswoman behind her. When he told her when and where to meet, she left.

“This is the apostate.” The monotonous voice called out to the Templars that started to surround them. Anders felt his control snap, and Justice took over.

When he regained awareness, Karl had called out to him. The release of Justice had brought a piece of the Fade and cleared Karl’s mind of tranquility. He begged Anders for death. As he struggled with what to do, the blonde woman, Hawke, pleaded.

“My sister calls being Tranquil a fate worse than death.” Hawke’s voice stated the truth that many mages feared. Anders looked back to see Hawke silently reassuring her sister.

_Is it possible that she understands our plight?_ _Her sister is an apostate, after all_.

Anders granted his friend’s wish, then led the group back to Darktown. When questioned about the magic he used, he told them about Justice and how they came to be. It was the first time telling anyone about this, not even Adahlena or Nathaniel knew. 

He was expecting hostility or repulsion, anything other than sympathy and curiosity, which both of the siblings expressed. However, before a more in-depth conversation could be pursued, the guardswoman interrupted by clearing her throat. Before Hawke left, he gave her the maps and offered his help if she ever needed it. She gave him a stunning smile and winked in return before she left, and Anders felt a warmth blossom in his heart. 

* * *

“Hey, Anders.” Hawke’s voice rang out as she walked into his clinic. “Does your offer to accompany me go past the Deep Roads?” She had walked up to his makeshift desk, where he worked tirelessly on his manifesto.

“Hawke.” He was caught off guard by her appearance. A week had passed since their last meeting.

“So, does it?” She pressed for an answer. 

“I suppose, but why?” Anders had no idea why she would ask him. He knew that Bethany is a capable mage, and the two of them fought together flawlessly. 

“We are heading up to Sundermount, and I would like to get to know you better. Aveline needs help.” She pointed to the red-headed guardswoman at her heels.

“All right, let’s go.” Hawke gave him a bright smile in return as she walked beside him out of the clinic.

As they followed behind Aveline, Anders took this time to study Hawke. She was a little shorter than him and matching tattoos on her cheeks in dark blue ink. Then her steel grey eyes glanced over at him.

“Is there something on my face?” She brought up her armored hand to her face.

“No, sorry, I was” He fumbled with an excuse for why he was staring. “Your tattoos, why did you get them.” He lamely said, Varric had turned and gave him a mocking look before turning back.”

Hawke’s hand lingered on her cheek as she looked down. “My father had similar ones. I got them to remember him.” _Oh, I didn’t know. Maker, now I feel like an ass._ “I know it’s a silly way to remember a person,” she added hastily. “It’s just –”

“No,” Anders interrupted her. “It’s a nice sentiment.”

Before they could continue their conversation, Aveline called to Hawke. Anders and Varric stood back as Aveline warned of potential highwaymen and bandits. Hawke just gave a sharp whistle, and the mabari that was trailing behind them, ran up to her side.

“Let’s go say hello to the nice bandits, shall we?” She called out to the group. Varric had pulled out his crossbow, and the mabari she called Duke jumped around her.

Hawke walked confidently in front, and for a moment, he had a sense of déjà vu. A small smile grew on his face as he followed the warrior in front of him with confidence.

After several fights and one bear trap later, the bandits were cleared from the area. Anders worked on healing Hawke’s leg that snagged the bear trap.

“Hawke, next time, listen to me when I say there are bear traps.” Varric stood next to her, looking as exasperated as Anders felt.

“Well, it was either the bear trap or allow you to get hit by the assassin.” She retorted.

“And I thank you, Fae, but next time, just yell.”

The thoughtful look on Hawke made her look beautiful, but a chilling thought ran through Anders’ head. _Maker, she isn’t going to take him literally, is she?_ After he finished healing, she thanked him quietly, then walked over to Aveline to find out what she discovered.

“Back to the barracks for your just reward!” Aveline cried out. As they fell into step behind her, Hawke walked alongside Anders once more.

“I believe I mentioned getting to know you better. However, all we’ve done was fight bandits and get caught in bear traps.” She gave him a small smile.

“What do you want to know?”

She pondered for a moment. “Can I ask about your time with the Grey Wardens?”

He considered her request. He wasn’t against sharing, but Anders didn’t know what he could share.

“Hmm, how about the time I fought against an armored ogre?”

“No way!?” Hawke looked at him skeptically. “Regular ogres are hard to take down. How did you fight an armored one?”

Anders laughed at her disbelief. “We used lots of explosives, and the Warden-Commander kept shooting arrows at it.”

He told the tale to both her and Varric, who slowed down to listen to his story. He eventually moved on to his numerous escape attempts from the Circle.

“How many times did you end up escaping the Circle?”

“Seven.”

“Maker, well, not that I blame you for trying to escape.” Hawke kept looking at the growing city line, “I can’t imagine Bethany, or any mage, locked away. My father was a Circle mage, but he never enjoyed talking about it.”

“You support mage freedom?” Anders asked incredulously.

Hawke looked at him, like it was the most obvious answer in the world, and responded, “Of course I do. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be fighting to keep my sister free.”

Her response struck a chord within him. Ever since he merged with Justice, Anders was alone in his battle to free his fellow mages. But now, a non-mage, just declared that mages should have their freedom. It made him ecstatic!

_Hawke actually cares about the plight of mages!_

Anders left her company when they reached Lowtown still thinking about the implications of her support to his cause.

* * *

Anders sat by the fire. Hawke had led him Varric and Merrill out to the Wounded Coast to clear out the Tal-Vashoth. They got close to the camp earlier that evening. Hawke decided to retreat rather than fight in the dark. The group had set camp in a cave they cleared out earlier that evening. As he sat in the fire's warmth, Anders thought on the adventures he had with the Warden-Commander. Hawke finished her patrol and sat beside him and Merrill and sighed wearily.

“You know, I had a friend like you once.” Hawke turned to face him. “She got into all kinds of trouble, dragged me along. Didn’t think I’d be doing that again.” Anders chuckled fondly at the memories but hesitated when the moment passed. “I got a bit weighty when I talked about Justice. I’m sorry for putting that on you.”

Hawke gave a tired smile in return. “You’d be surprised how people just tell me their darkest secrets.” She chuckled, “I must look trustworthy.”

“You look,” he paused, looking into her eyes, “something. True. Proud. Like even if you don’t agree with me, you’ll be honest.” Hawke simply shrugged her shoulders in response. “I didn’t know what would happen. I figured a willing host, a friend,” Anders sighed heavily, “it had to be better than playing the demon and haunting some corpse.”

Hawke reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We can’t always predict the outcome of our actions; we can only make them with a true heart.”

“Kind, wise, and beautiful. You must have made a deal with some demons, yourself.”

Even under the low light of the fire, Anders saw the blush that covered Hawke’s face. She withdrew her hand as she half-heartedly hid her face in her hands. While the sight of her hiding was adorable, he missed the warmth of her hand on his hand.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t presume,” he added hastily. “I just…we hardly know each other, and I feel like I know you.”

An awkward silence fell between them. Hawke was staring into the fire as if enchanted by it, while Anders watched her.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

Hawke looked back at him, her face still held onto the blush but it was no longer hidden. “No, just unexpected.” As the silence fell again, Anders struggled with a way to fill it. “You mentioned earlier that you had a friend like me. Who were you talking about?”

“Oh, the Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander Adahlena Mahariel.”

“I was wondering what had happened to her,” Merrill added fondly.

“Merrill, she was a part of your clan?” Hawke then turned to Merrill, who had scooted closer upon mentioning her clanmate.

“Yes, she and Tamlen were my only friends growing up. When she had to leave, I was devastated.” Hawke rubbed Merrill’s back reassuringly.

“How did you meet her?” Hawke’s interest returned to Anders.

“It was during my last escape attempt, the one where I met the king. At the time, the Templars caught me. She conscripted me, much to the ire of the Templars. We became friends after that. She’s the one who gave me Ser Pounce-a-lot.”

“I thought the Wardens took him away?”

Anders looked into the fire. “She had to leave. While she was gone, the Wardens in charge decided to tighten the leash. Adahlena would never have allowed it if had stayed.”

“I’m not sure that’s me,” Hawke’s voice grew quiet. “I’ve heard of the Hero of Ferelden. I don’t think I’m anything like her.”

Anders looked back at Hawke and saw the look of doubt. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. “You’d be surprised. You’re more alike than you think.”

Anders gave her a genuine smile, but the somber expression didn’t leave. Hawke stood up and declared that she was going to bed. He felt an ache in his heart and a desire to comfort Hawke. She told him that even though she couldn’t do anything to save her brother, she still felt guilty over his death, and her inability to do more. His friend was hurting, and Anders couldn’t help her, despite his attempts.

* * *

Anders walked outside his clinic and started dousing the lights when a familiar mabari ran up and tried to tackle him.

“Duke, what are you doing here?” Anders dodged out of the way as the hound tried to grab at him. “Why can’t you be like a normal pet? No, I’m not going with you. If Safaera wants me to go somewhere, then she knows to ask me personally.” 

He heard familiar laughter, and a poorly concealed wince originate from the stairs.

“Hawke, what brings you here?” As she approached, she looked a little paler than normal. Hawke was holding on to her right side as if to hide the pain she was in. Anders didn’t like that she became a reaver, but she just laughed and said it was the closest she could get to be a dragon.

She glanced at the lanterns that were now put out, then back to Anders. “I thought I could trouble you before I called it a day,” she started to shuffle back towards the stairs. “But you seem to be retiring for the night, so I’ll leave.”

Duke and Anders shared a knowing look, then Duke jumped on Safaera’s right side, causing her to give a sharp yelp in pain.

“You’re hurt.” He unconsciously had stepped towards her when she cried out.

She just gave a meek smile and tried to put up a front. “I don’t want to trouble you.”

“It’ll be more trouble if it gets worse. Go on in.” He opened the door and ushered her inside after double-checking to see if the lights were out.

“Where does it hurt?” Anders called after her, as she walked to his shoddy examination table. He suspected her ribs, but it was better to hear it from her directly.

“My right side.” She had already started breaking down her armor, even injured she was efficient.

“Do you want help?”

“No, thank you, but I’ve got it.” She was facing away from him when she finally got the armor off.

When she took her shirt off, the sight of her took his breath away. He rarely saw her without her armor. There was no question that Safaera was strong, she carried a heavy shield and her chainmail armor regularly and it showed in her physique. The scars on her arms and along her body told a tale of her struggles. Her olive skin beckoned him closer. Anders had a hard time focusing on the large bruise that was forming on her rib cage, he was certain she had caught him staring. He continued walking up to her, mentally reminding himself that she was here for healing, but her blushing face told a different story.

“How did this happen?” His mouth felt dry. He conjured a cold spell mixed with his healing magic to ease the bruising.

“We raided a gang hideout, and I guess I got hit harder than I thought.”

When Anders’ fingers finally did brush against her skin both of them jumped back a bit. Her from the cold and he from the softness of her skin.

“Sorry,” Anders softly chuckled, “the cold will help with the bruising.”

As she muttered a sarcastic retort Anders mentally chastised himself. _This can’t go anywhere. I’ll only hurt her. I can’t get attached. I should tell her it won’t work._ As much as he repeated the thought he felt Safaera watching him. Against his better judgment, he took a break, claiming that he needed to regain mana and sat beside her. He was honestly tired, but he was stalling for time. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she inspected his progress. Safaera was already regaining her color and seemed livelier. Anders glanced down at his hands to avoid being caught when a movement in his peripheral vision made him look. Safaera’s face was red again and she hastily tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I have an extra lyrium potion if you would like to use it.” Anders looked away. _That’s right, I took a break in the name of regaining mana._

“I’m okay now. We’re almost done anyway.” He tried to shake the feeling when he saw her crestfallen face and returned to work.

It wasn’t long when he felt her eyes back on him as he finished healing her ribs. When he finished he looked into her eyes, the steel grey color was captivating. The blush on Safaera’s face started growing darker again, and his eyes dropped to her mouth. _I wonder if her lips are as soft as her skin._

He barely managed to catch himself from acting on his impulses. Anders backed up to put some space between his foolish mind and Safaera.

“So, how bad?” Her voice squeaked.

“You had two cracked ribs. I’ve managed to heal it, but you need to rest for a week.” She scrunched her nose as if she disagreed with him. He had turned around to give her some privacy as she got dressed again.

“Let’s say I took a jaunty stroll through the Deep Roads; would I be okay as long as I don’t overexert myself?”

_She wouldn’t. Safaera’s not that reckless._ Anders turned back around to see Safaera mid-stretch.

“When do you plan on leaving?” He tried to keep his voice even.

She stopped her stretches and rolled her shoulders, then faced him. “Tomorrow. Bartrand has finished up his affairs, and I’ve settled mine.”

“You’ll just go even if I told you no.” Safaera didn’t look away but raised her head in defiance. It was an answer to his unspoken question. Anders felt a terrible sinking feeling in his gut. _I have to go with her. I have to keep her safe._

“Then let me come along, Hawke.” He hoped his voice didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

The shock on her face was expected, but then she began silently muttering to herself. It was a trait he liked in her. She thought of the best course of action and who to take with her to accomplish it, the expedition would be no different. When she decided, Safaera looked back at him.

“Only if you call me Fae.”

Anders was floored, she wanted him to call her by her nickname. Only Varric and her family did that. He impulsively grabbed her hand and returned her conviction.

“Take me with you, Fae.” 

Anders had to hide his smile when the blush returned to Fae’s face. He reluctantly let go of her hand and allowed her to finish putting on her armor.

Duke, who had been sleeping in a corner trotted up and sat next to Anders. Feeling generous, he scratched behind the hound’s ears and was rewarded with happy panting. Fae had finished putting on her armor and snapped her fingers, Duke stood up and gave a full body shake, much to Anders’ dismay, then ran up to her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Fae called back without looking.

“Haw – Fae, please, be safe.” He pleaded, probably on deaf ears.

However, when she reached the door she turned to look at him and with a smile that made his heart skip said, “If I get hurt, you’ll be the one I’ll run to.” Then left without waiting for his reaction.

This time, Anders was blushing. Her bold declaration and the whole evening had sent his head spinning.

* * *

Anders walked into the Hightown market as he stifled a yawn. After Fae’s visit, his mind wouldn’t settle down. He had tried to push the thought from his mind but, to Justice’s dismay, it was becoming harder to do.

He saw her standing in front of a large dwarven statue. As he approached she was talking with Varric and a dwarf who, most likely, was Varric’s brother, Bartrand. When they finished talking, Fae turned and saw him. She gave him a small smile before standing next to Bethany and Fenris. Anders felt his heart drop into his stomach.

_Why is Fenris here?_ He thought bitterly. Anders knew that she got along with most of her companions. Fenris always seemed to accompany her. They were a good team, but he wanted to be by her side at that moment and talking to her, making her laugh.

“Blondie, you’re here!” Varric had walked up next to him while he was staring, none too kindly, at Fenris.

“Yes, I was worried that Fae would do something foolish and hurt herself again.” Anders looked around the plaza and saw that all of her companions, except Aveline, where there. “Varric, why is everyone here?”

“My guess, to join us, but only two more can join.”

Before Anders could ask him what he meant, Bartrand’s voice rang across the plaza. Fae had moved up closer to stand alongside Varric and Bartrand. Then, an elderly woman came running up the stairs and Fae’s jaw dropped.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, ser dwarf, but I need to speak with my children.” Bethany and Fae had already approached her.

“Mother? I told you not to get involved with this!” Bethany sounded annoyed as if she had this conversation before.

“Safaera, I just want to know one thing: are you planning on taking Bethany with you?” Fae had looked down at her feet, and Anders could see the tension in her posture.

“I – I haven’t decided yet.” Fae’s voice sounded meek.

“Mother, I’ll be fine. I want to go.” Bethany seemed determined and unaware of her sister’s hesitation.

Her mother grabbed onto to her youngest daughter. “It’s not fine! You both can’t go! What if something were to happen to you!?” She turned to Fae and Anders felt a chill run down his spine from the look she gave. “I can understand you wanting to go, but leave your sister here!”

“Mother!” Bethany protested, “It’s either the Templars or the darkspawn, and at least I can fight the darkspawn.”

Bartrand had had enough of the family dramatics and walked up to them. “You’re not gonna be able to take everyone anyway. Pick two and let’s move out!” He had essentially growled at them.

Fae looked at Bethany. “I’m sorry, I can’t risk losing you. I’m taking Fenris and Anders with me.”

“Fae, are you sure about this?”

“Beth, trust me, it’s no picnic. I’d stay if I could.” Bethany just nodded in response. Without another word she turned her back on her family and walked toward him and Fenris.

“Let’s go.” Anders saw tears forming in Fae’s eyes and he tightened his grip on his staff to stop himself from reaching for her.

“It’s for the best, Hawke.” Fenris’ voice called out. The two warriors exchanged a knowing look, one that he wanted to understand.

The trip into the Deep Roads was just as he remembered, dark, confining, taint-riddled, and the musty air made him miss being in Darktown. He had to focus on keeping his breathing even. Thankfully, he had Justice to ground him.

Anders was walking near the front of the group; they had come across the occasional darkspawn and Bartrand was keen on keeping him close. Fae was only a couple of steps ahead of him, but she hadn’t talked since they set out. She would respond to his stories and jokes, but it was like she was going through the motions. When they had set camp that night Anders approached Fae. She was trying to control her breathing and seemed to be shaking.

“Fae?” He kept his voice gentle. She hadn’t heard him, and her grip on her sword was tightening. “Fae,” he called out a little louder and Fae turned to face him. “Can I talk to you, in private?” She nodded and told Varric she’d be back then followed him to the edge of the camp. When they had more privacy he turned to face her. Fae wasn’t shaking as bad but it was still noticeable.

“Did you need something, Anders?” Her voice was almost too quiet to hear.

“May I try something?” He had his hands stretched towards her, ready to pull them back when she told him no. 

Instead, Fae gave her consent and he placed his hands, allowing a slight chill running through them, on either side of her face and had her look directly at him. The intensity of her gaze sent a shiver down his spine and his breathing stopped for a second. Anders closed his eyes to regain his composure before looking at Fae again.

“Follow along with me, deep breaths, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Anders took in a deep measured breath, then released it to the same count and repeated until Fae stopped shaking. Reluctantly, he withdrew his hands.

**_You give her too much attention. Safaera is a distraction._**

Justice. Anders pushed him to the back of his mind again. He knows, but Anders just wanted to savor this moment. His feelings were changing with her, he knew it, and couldn’t stop it.

“Better?”

“A lot, actually,” Fae answered shyly. “How did you know I was uncomfortable?”

“Being in the Deep Roads makes me feel claustrophobic.” Anders gave her a reassuring smile, “I thought you’d might be the same when you started acting differently.”

“I – Thank you, Anders.” Fae looked back to where Varric and Fenris were. “We should go back.” 

“Can we –” the words got caught in the back of Anders’ throat. He wanted more time, but she was right. They’d been gone a while.

“Can we, what?” Her curiosity would be the death of him. Anders shook his head and headed back to the main group.

“You’re right. We should head back.” He settled for her walking by his side and the moment they had shared.

About the third day in, one of the scouts had approached them and announced that the passage ahead was blocked off. In a fit of rage, Bartrand knocked the scout unconscious. As Bartrand ordered the passageway to be cleared the group took a break.

“I can see what you mean about the Deep Roads, Anders.” Fae was leaning against one of the walls. “Not exactly a place to spend a holiday.” Anders joined her on the wall.

“And you thought I was being overdramatic.” Anders' heart skipped a beat when she gave him a smirk. Fae was finally being herself again.

Anders watched as Fae and Varric began to fidget as time wore on. It was entertaining as the two tried to keep still.

“Varric, now?”

“Yes, now. Let’s go.” Fae motioned to both him and Fenris to tag along as they approached Bartrand.

They left when Bartrand exasperatedly threw his hands in the air. Fae was eager to move and took the lead, despite not knowing where she was going. Anders walked alongside her and let her know where the darkspawn were going to show up. He hated the feeling. It was like the stench of sulfur and infected blood overwhelmed him and there was the buzzing in the back of his mind. It was easier to push it to the back of his mind on the surface, away from the Deep Roads. In one of the clearings, they found Sandal, and just as Adahlena had told him before, he was surrounded by numerous darkspawn and not a scratch on him.

They sent Sandal back to the camp and continued. They continued for another hour, battling darkspawn when they got to an ominously empty plaza when a deep animalistic rumble echoed around them. A dragon dropped down in front of them, spewing fire. Fenris, Duke, and Fae rushed the dragon, trying to keep its attention as he and Varric provided ranged support. After a while, Anders' magic was nearly depleted. He reached down to his pack to try and grab a lyrium vial to restore his mana, but he dropped the bottle. He looked down for a moment before hearing Fae scream his name. When he looked up she was in front of him as the dragon brought down its claws across her back. Screaming in pain, she turned to face the dragon and bashed its head with her shield. With the dragon temporarily stunned she handed him a lyrium vial then with a savage look in her eye, she grabbed her sword and drove it into the dragon’s skull. As the dragon gave its death rattle, Fae collapsed to the ground. Anders had managed to catch her before she fell all the way. He handed her an elfroot potion and began healing the wound on her back.

“Where were you looking, Anders? Dragons aren’t impressive to you?” She let out a weak chuckle, then coughed up a little blood.

Anders’ hands went cold, his heart seemed to stop beating. He couldn’t let her die. She meant so much to him, he wanted to know more, he needed to know more. As he struggled with the straps to her armor she called to him and weakly helped him. After adjusting her to sit against a wall and taking the ruined armor off he finished healing. When Anders was finished her grey eyes looked into his and helped calm his nerves. The potion and his healing now taking effect.

“Anders, I’ll be fine.” Her hand cupped his jaw and he leaned into it. Fae was giving him a smug smile.

“What?” Anders asked hesitantly.

“And you thought I was going to reinjure my ribs.” They both laughed at the thought and he rested his forehead against hers.

“You scared me, Fae. Why did you sacrifice yourself like that?” A small flame of anger ignited at the ridiculousness of her sacrifice. Fae, however, didn’t waver. She stared at him as if she was seeing directly into him.

“I couldn’t lose you.” Anders’ heart pounded in his ears. She gave him a small smile. Justice be damned, he wanted Fae, needed her. If he could be happy for a moment, Anders would be the luckiest man in all Thedas.

She stood up and showed Varric and Fenris that she was okay. They found the dragon’s stash and luckily found another set of chainmail armor among it. After they divided up the loot they returned to camp. Anders walked alongside Fae for the rest of the expedition.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this was a lot of work. I used https://exhausted-healer.tumblr.com/post/188436806110/so-i-might-have-written-a-fix-it-of-sorts-for for a part of the dialogue between these two fools. The rest is either dialogue from the game or my HC.
> 
> Edit: of course I forget what's canon. like a dope


End file.
